


Take It All

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is fifteen and he's straddling Howard's hips, a smile curving his wicked mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some dirtybadwrong today. So I did. Sorry?

Steve is fifteen and he's straddling Howard's hips, a smile curving his wicked mouth. "You're beautiful," Steve says, pinching Howard's nipples.

Howard moans helplessly, his hips jerking up to grind his cock against Steve's ass. He wishes he could touch Steve, but his hands are bound to the headboard.

"You like that." And there's wonder in Steve's voice, a hushed sort of reverence. "Maybe I'll buy you some nipple clamps. Make you wear them under your clothes."

"Please," he chokes out, before biting back the rest of it. He shouldn't be begging this boy to use him. 

Steve scratches his nipples until they hurt and his hips are making furtive thrusting motions. "Stop that," he says, leaning back so the full of his slight weight is on Howard's hips and it feels so fucking good that Howard almost can't make himself stop moving. But he does, and the satisfaction on Steve's face makes Howard's toes curl. "The boys in gym class say that submissive boys get wet for their Doms. Is that true? Is your cock dripping?"

Howard's face grows hot with embarrassment because his underwear is fucking soaked and no doubt there's a massive wet spot on his trousers. "Yes."

"Oh." Steve's eyes flutter shut for a moment and his gorgeous mouth falls open slightly like Howard's just touched his cock. Then he shudders, eyes opening, and leans down to kiss Howard. It's an awkward slide of mouths and tongues and it's obvious that Steve's never kissed anyone before and the very thought makes Howard's dick throb.

"Sir," he says, moaning into Steve's mouth and Steve smiles.

"You want me to fuck you?"

It's such a simple question and it makes Howard's eyes wet and his skin feel tight and hot and he wants to say 'yes' but it feels like there's something lodged in his throat.

"Shh, it's all right. It's all right." Steve gently strokes Howard's side and kisses the corners of his mouth. "What's your color, baby?"

He wants to say red, needs to say red, because Steve is fifteen and doesn't understand the consequences of their actions. But Howard knows he won't because he's a needy little slut and Steve's his soul mate and after Maria died, he thought he'd be alone until he joined her. "Green." 

"Okay." Steve takes a deep breath and squeezes Howard's hip. "I'm gonna lick you open."

His whole body jerks with the thought. "I'll come," he says. "I'll come. I'm sorry, I'll come!" 

Steve is smiling again, smug and wicked. "I know. I want you to. What would be more comfortable? On your back or on your belly?"

"Belly." *He's* not fifteen and back spasms aren't sexy.

Steve nods, then pulls away. "Wow, the front of your pants are soaked!"

Humiliation curls in his chest and his cock jerks in arousal. He turns his head, pressing his face to his upper arm as Steve slowly divests him of his pants and underwear. When he's naked, he lets his thighs fall open.

"You have a pretty cock."

He gasps in shock and pleasure as Steve runs a finger up the underside of his cock, then thumbs the wet, sticky head.

"Mm," Steve says, sucking the wetness off his thumb. "You taste good."

Howard gasps, fighting the sudden swell of impending orgasm. 

"You're not gonna last very long, are you?" Steve asks. He shakes his head; it's been too long. "That's okay. I probably won't either. You're really hot."

He laughs, high and trembling, at Steve's words.

Steve unties his arms, urging him to roll, then slips a few pillows under his hips. "You're gonna make such a mess."

Yes, yes, he is. The very thought of it makes him rut against the pillows until Steve lands a few stinging slaps to his ass. 

"Be a good boy and I'll spank you later."

Howard shudders and shoves his fist in his mouth to keep from begging for it now. Instead, he spreads his legs and arches his back to present his ass. 

Steve mutters a 'good boy', parts his cheeks, and laves at his hole, tentative at first, as if testing the water. 

Jesus Christ! Howard tries to hold still, he really does, but after the second swipe of Steve's tongue against his hole, his resolve crumbles. He writhes, moaning and begging Steve for more. Steve's tongue against his hole feels like heaven, wet, pleasurable heaven. He humps the pillow, and when Steve tongue-fucks him, he presses back against Steve's mouth. "God," he says, "God, please, sir! Sir, please, fuck, please. More!" He's fucking drooling and making desperate sounds. He feels like such a slut; he's spread his legs for a boy, he's begging a boy to use him, fuck him and master him. He—Howard wails, shaking violently as his pleasure crests, breaking over him, drowning him like wave until he's wrung out and gasping for breath. He slumps bonelessly against the bed, exhaustion making his limbs feel heavy. 

He hears a zipper being drawn down, the rustle of clothes, and then Steve's hot, thick cock is pressed against his backside, sliding between his cheeks, the head of Steve's cock catching the rim of his hole on every other thrust until Steve is spilling against him. 

Steve collapses against his back, panting. "Y-You okay?"

"Yes, sir," he says, words slurring, because what else is he supposed to say? That he feels used and slutty and he wants Steve to collar him? That he wants Steve to do every degrading and humiliating thing they can think up?

Steve sides off of him and gently probes his hole with a finger. "I didn't fuck you."

"No, sir." Howard pushes his ass against Steve's finger, feeling suddenly empty.

"Do you have toys?" Steve asks; his mouth is wet and swollen. Filthy.

"All sorts of toys, sir. Vibrators, plugs, clamps, and all sorts of instruments for impact play." Whips and chains excite him. 

"Plugs?" Steve lifts his head. "How big? I wanna see how much you can take."

"Big. Very big." He shudders and takes a deep breath. "Do you want to see now, sir?"

"Later," Steve says. "After that spanking I promised you."


End file.
